


For Want of News

by Marta



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-01
Updated: 2005-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fatty Bolger recovers from the Black Breath at Brandy Hall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Want of News

Daffodil placed one strong arm behind Fatty's back, raising his chest. With her free hand she held a mug of coneflower tea to the feverish hobbit's lips. His head rolled to the side, and she sighed heavily.

"You let them go, Fredegar Bolger." She let him sink back into the pillows. She walked toward the door, thinking to get help, but then turned to face the bed. 

"You hear me good, Fredegar - Black Riders or no, you best wake up. You're a Brandybuck, too, so you know can. You just wake up, tell us where our Merry got off to, and quick."

**Author's Note:**

> For the interested: Echinacea can in fact lower temperatures. (Coneflower is an alternate name for it, provided by forodwaith) It's also a New World plant, which should probably make it unavailable, but if Tolkien can have Bilbo have coffee on hand in the Shire I think I can get away with it. ;-)


End file.
